Come Together
by SharpShooter-Pony
Summary: A collection of one shots that explores the various relationships in Hunter x Hunter, whether mere friendships or more.
1. Father Figure

**Father Figure**

**Sharpshooter**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.**

* * *

**

Spiked hair? Check. Freshly shaven face? Check. Spiffy new tie? Check. Handsome, lady killer smile? Check. Leorio beamed at himself in the bathroom mirror. Damn, it hurt to lookthis good sometimes. But wait, he was forgetting the final touch - a touch of cologne. Well, maybe a little more than a touch .... The man continued to grin into the mirror as he doused himself in his favorite cologne.

Leorio paused in his morning ritual as a familiar head of black hair sidled up beside him. He blinked, staring down at Gon, wondering what was going through the kid's head now.

Reaching out, Gon took hold of Leorio's cologne bottle. He examined it while turning it around curiously in his hand. Pulling off the cap gingerly, he brought it up to his nose and took a deep whiff of the stuff. Slightly gagging from the intensity of the smell, Gon quickly drew back from the offending bottle. His large eyes pivoted upwards so that he could stare at Leorio, an expression on his face like he was pondering the meaning of the universe.

Leorio just returned the stare. He'd learned long ago not to ask Gon questions if he wanted to keep his sanity in tact.

"Why do you wear this stuff?" Gon finally voiced his quary, face screwed up in a confused expression.

Leorio chuckled than set a hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "To attract the opposite sex, of course! And because it's manly."

Blinking, Gon looked back down at the small bottle in his hand. "Manly, huh ... " He said thoughtfully.

With confidence Leorio would have been proud to claim Gon sprayed a small puff of the cologne on himself. His face remained set as he recapped the bottle and set it back down on the countertop, but when he turned to look up at the older man again, a smile broke out across his lips. Leorio could see in Gon's expressive eyes that he was awaiting apporval.

Leorio clapped Gon on the back, pride swelling in his chest. he had to fight back a sniffle as he stated," You're gonna be a lady killer just like you're old pal here."

Gon's grin widened further, which would have been impossible for anyone else, but somehow he managed to stretch his cheek muscles that far. Leorio ruffled Gon's hair affectionately, before the kid left the bathroom energetically. From outside the bathroom, Leorio could hear Killua snort loudly before starting in on Gon, saying that he 'smelled like an old man.'

"You brat!" Leorio yelled, rushing out of the bathroom to find the punk and teach him a lesson.


	2. Blame It On the Alcohol

**Blame It On the Alcohol**

**Sharpshooter**

**

* * *

**

"Psst .... Pssssttttt .... Pssssstttttttt!"

Gon turned over sleepily, lids half opened, to face his noisy friend. "Wha ... ?" he asked, forcing himself to make coherent conversation.

Grinning mischievously, Killua pointed towards the door. "Mito's finally asleep," he said as if that was supposed to hold some worth to Gon.

"And ... ?" Gon pulled a hand from underneath his pillow to rub his tired eyes.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Don't be dumb," he said, keeping his voice low,"Mito's asleep, so that means the shop is unguarded ... "

Was Gon suppose to figure out what Killua meant by reading his mind or somethin'? "I don't get it," Gon said with a sigh, his head slowly drifting back down to his pillow.

"Seriously, Gon?" Killua narrowed his gaze, trying to figure out if his friend was really that stupid or just playing dumb. Gon just returned his gaze. Definitly just stupid."What I'm saying is, let's go sneak some booze!"

"Sneak some booze ... " Gon repeated, the fog in his mind slowly lifting. As soon as the meaning of the words finally clicked, Gon jerked upright in bed. "What? Killua, you can't be serious!"

Killua hissed for Gon to shut up as he listened to make sure Mito hadn't been woken by Gon's sudden out burst. "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Killua said in a whisper," What's a little drink gonna do to us?"

Gon pressed his lips together in a firm line. He was considering it, Killua thought triumphantly, which was as good as saying yes. "What if we get caught?" Gon asked, averting his eyes in the direction of his aunt's room.

Soundlessly getting off of his cot, Killua smiled confidently at Gon. "No way we'll get caught, I mean, we're pro hunters," he said while tugging on Gon's exposed hand to get him to move.

With a slight huff, Gon dragged himself to his feet before following Killua out of the room and down to the store. His gut told him this wasn't going to end well ...

_  
One Hour Later_

"Killua, you're really heavy!" Gon grunted. He was in the process of hefting the very heavy, and drunk, body of his friend over his shoulder.

Giggling like a little girl, Killua remained unfazed. Surprisingly, he was one of the happiest drunks Gon had ever seen despite his background, which was a relief. If Killua had turned depressed or violent, Gon would have been in a world of trouble. As it was, he had to keep reminding his buddy to quiet down unless he wanted to wake Mito.

"Hehe, Gon, you're kinda short, y'know that?" Killua commented in a stage whisper, as he didn't seem to know how to keep his voice low any more.

Cocking his head to the side so he could see Killua's flushed face, Gon let out a sigh. "Yeah, and you're kind of tall and bulky, so unless you want me to drop you, let me concentrate," he said while making his way as quietly as possible back to his room.

"Drop me?" Killua seemed to realize then that he was being carried. "Hey, I can walk! Let me down!"

Gon was seriously considering just knocking the guy out. He was such a loud mouth! Why had he even agreed to let Killua drink in the first place? Having grown up around alcohol, Gon had been introduced to it by local regulars to the shop at a young age, and he was proud to say he could hold his own when it came to drinking. But Killua hadn't grown up the same way, and despite his lack of parental supervision, had apparently not done much drinking. If he'd known the guy would get bombed from just a few drinks he wouldn't have agreed to the idea in the first place.

They finally made it to Gon's bedroom where Gon not-too-gently dropped Killua on his cot. Starting to feel the effects of all the drinks he'd had, Killua curled into a ball and seemed to have fallen asleep right away. Gon couldn't help but smile, because his friend did look pretty adorable drunk, before climbing into his own bed.

"Hey Gon?" Killua spoke slowly and lazily, like he was sleep talking.

"Hm?" Gon asked, settling into a comfortable position on his bed.

There was a long pause. Gon figured he'd fallen back to sleep, so he let his body relax into his familiar mattress.

"You're a nice guy," Killua finished just before Gon had sunk into a peaceful rest.

Gon didn't bother to open his eyes, but smiled in his friend's direction. "You too."

He was answered with loud, uncharacteristic snores. Pulling his pillow over his head, Gon ignored his friend's drunk mumblings and snores and fell asleep.


	3. Question of Time

**Question of Time**

**Sharpshooter**

* * *

Whoever thought cheaters were slackers must have never tried copying down answers for a test before. Leorio let out an exhausted sigh while collapsing onto the desk he was sitting at. It was hopeless! He was going to fail the final exam and never become a hunter because he lacked the ability to retain any knowledge under pressure.

"Dude, you can't give up yet!" Pokkle, Leorio's studying buddy, encouraged from beside him.

Leorio rolled one eye up to look up at the smaller teenager. "My brain's going to explode if I read one more book," he said with an exaggerated huff.

Leaning back in his chair, Pokkle rested his head on the book shelf behind him. "Yeah, mine too," he said, "How about we take a ten minute break, then?"

Leorio shrugged in response. His brain couldn't possibly recover in ten minutes ....

"Maybe if you distract yourself it'll help you recooperate?" Pokkle suggested.

Again, Leorio shurgged. What could possibly distract him from his upcoming failure? If Kurapika were there, maybe, but - Oh, wait! That gave him an idea!

"Let me see your hand," Leorio said, holding out his own towards Pokkle," Kurapika showed me how to do something last night."

Pokkle raised one eyebrow and hesitated on giving his hand over, a squeamish expression on his face. He so did not want to know what those two had been doing the other night.

Rolling his eyes, Leorio reached out and grabbed Pokkle's hand. "It's nothing like that," he said while turning Pokkle's hand over so that his palm was facing upward," He taught me how to read palms."

Pokkle's mouth formed a small 'o' and he relaxed his posture. He leaned over, curious as to what Leorio would see.

"Let's see ... you're a soul of intellect, you're calling is that of adventure, and you'll live to be ... " Leorio paused as he ran his finger down a thin line on Pokkle's palm and then his face contorted into that of disgust, "Ew, you've got a bug on your life line."

* * *

**A/N: **The challenge: In fifteen minutes write a story pertaining to the character Pokkle. I'm proud to say I accomplished that with two minutes to spare, although the quality of this little ficlet is questionable. By the way, the ending is a sick joke that has to do with the later parts of Hunter x Hunter.


	4. Blue Does

**Blue Does**

"I think I'm dying ... " Gon groaned while dragging himself into the small bamboo hutch.

"Told you not to eat with the locals," Killua said from behind a travelling brochure," There's no running water for miles."

Gon muttered a 'umhm' in response as he crawled slowly onto his makeshift bed. He curled onto his side, arms cradling his churning stomach. Gon had never faced such severe food poisoning before and it had drained him of all his energy. He shut his eyes, hoping the peaceful dark would help ease the pain from the violent cramping and nausea he was going through. But fate didn't seem to be on his side.

Peering from behind the packets he was reading, Killua watched as Gon took off towards the outdoor bathroom again. This had been going on for a couple of hours, Gon had to be running on empty. Killua sighed. This wasn't in the plans for their job, tonight was when they were supposed to be able to spot the rare species of Exotie Island monkey for their research. With Gon as sick as he is, Killua would either have to try to go it on his own or wait another three years for the monkey's next mating season.

Holding onto the wall for support, Gon stood just outside the door. "Killua, I didn't make it ... " he said with downcast eyes.

Killua's nose scrunched up in disgust. "That's nasty," Killua said while setting down his pamphlets and pulling himself off his bed.

With all the energy he had left, Gon spoke with pleading eyes," Just bring me a change of clothes."

---

Gon was a pityful sight. The effects of the food poisioning had finally gone away, but it left him totally drained. Pale moonlight shone through a small window, filtered by a net pinned up to keep out diseases carrying bugs, illuminating Gon's weary, yet ever tan, face. Killua sat up in the bed across from his fellow hunter. He had been with Gon long enough to tell when the other wasn't sleeping.

"You need more water, Gon?" Killua asked gently, his cold heart softening only for this one person.

Opening one eye, Gon slowly shook his head. "No, I'll feel sick again," he said weakly.

Nodding his head, Killua turned to look thoughtfully out the window. He could hear the distinct call of the Exotie monkey off in the distance, a sound similar to the strumming of a guitar. Killua had decided Gon was more important than the information. Really, he'd already known that would be his resolve, but he liked to fool himself that Gon didn't completely have him wrapped around his finger.

"Killua?" Gon said, breaking through Killua's thoughts.

"What?" Killua asked, turning away from the view of the surrounding jungle.

Large brown eyes bore into him. "Could you pat my belly and sing to me?" Gon asked, voice innocent and childish despite being a young adult.

It took Killua a moment to respond. he first had to weigh his options; say yes and pat Gon's belly, which was really a rock hard stomach, and sing him to sleep or say no and deal with the consequence of Gon not being able to fitfully rest. With a deep sigh and while inwardly cursing his weak spot for those eyes that reminded him of the purest chocolate, Killua knelt down beside Gon's bed.

"I'm not singing," Killua warned sternly as he began to soothingly, in Gon's opinion, pat his stomach.

Settling into his small pillow provided by the natives to the village, Gon nodded. But after awhile, Killua deduced that the tummy patting wasn't going to mean anything unless a melody went along with it, because Gon still wasn't finding rest. Clearing his throat first, Killua began humming a tune he'd recently heard on the radio. His mature voice took a moment to adjust, but as he fell into the peaceful rhythm of the song, his humming took on a rather nice sound. Gon gave a small smile as he let out a deep breath.

As Gon drifted off into slumber, Killua noted how the Exotie's monkey's calls seemed to play along to his humming. He found himself slowly lulled to sleep by the melody. When Gon woke in the morning, he found his companion slumped over, using his stomach as a pillow while he slept away.


End file.
